


Perdido II

by Aldarame



Series: Perdido [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, souless sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de mi fic Perdido, como regalo para Taolee en su cumpleaños. ¡Por tan buenos fics que nos regalas mujer! ¡Ya te dije que leerte, es un placer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



Title: Perdido II

Rating: NC-17

Genre: drama

Pairing: Dark!Sam/Castiel/Dean

Spoilers: Noncon, dubcon

Warnings: lo escribí súper rápido para poder subirlo hoy, así que pueden encontrarse con cualquier cosa!!! Jajaja lenguaje sucio, Slash, M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~3.400 words

Summary: continuación de mi fic Perdido, como regalo para Taolee en su cumpleaños. ¡Por tan buenos fics que nos regalas mujer! ¡Ya te dije que leerte, es un placer!

 

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

 

Desde su encuentro con Sam no había podido dejar de preguntarse cómo sería estar con Dean. Si sería dulce y suave como se había imaginado al mayor de los Winchester muchas veces, o si sería rápido y furioso como había sido con Sam.

Si la falta del alma del menor de los hermanos le daría una fogosidad casi animal o si era algo simplemente de Sam. Lo odiaba porque le había tomado la mayor de las vergüenzas ser encontrado por el personal de limpieza atado en la habitación. Y había tenido que usas sus poderes sobre la humana para hacerla olvidar aquella imagen que a él jamás se le borraría.

Sam había sido su primera vez. Había sido salvaje y despiadado en su trato por mantenerlo atado, pero Cass no podía olvidarse que había un dejo de simpatía en la forma en que lo había tomado, aunque sin preparación, y le había hecho llegar al orgasmo en más de una oportunidad.

No había sentimientos allí, estaba seguro. Él mismo había comprobado la ausencia de su alma. Pero algo en su mirada… en la forma en que lo había mirado, como si sus ojos bastaran para poseerlo. Había un fuego y una pasión en ellos donde se suponía que no debía de haber nada.

Y en contra de todo lo que alguna vez imagino, se encontró deseando que volviera a ocurrir. Las manos callosas y duras de Sam le habían reavivado como leña al fuego. Donde creía que ya no quedaba nada más que desolación y desdicha, abandono y falta de fe…

Y Sam le había dicho que _quizás, con Dean._ El Ángel se mordió la lengua hasta sentir el metálico y dulce liquido fluir en su boca. _¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ello ahora, en medio de una guerra que podía acabar con la humanidad? ¿Cómo podía ser tan necio de desear volver a tener un encuentro sexual con el hombre que lo había humillado y ultrajado de tal manera?_

Pero así era… lo deseaba, deseaba volver a encontrarse con Sam, y deseaba que Dean estuviese allí también. Quería sentir en su cuerpo, en su _gracia_ aquel placer que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Estaba a punto de tomar la peor decisión de su vida, de cometer un acto sin vuelta atrás. Pero… _¿para qué son las alas de los Ángeles sino para saltar al vacío y volar?_

Se decidió entonces a pedirle a Sam volver a repetirlo. Pedirle, rogarle de ser necesario dejarlo compartir su cama con él y Dean.

Pasó varios días, perdido en sus pensamientos esperando por la llamada de los hermanos. Cuando por fin lo llamaron, para pedirle ayuda con un caso Cass los ayudó gustoso.

Podía sentir a Sam echarle miradas primero desafiándolo a decirle algo a Dean, pero cuando lo que encontró como respuesta fue puro e instintivo deseo, Sam comenzó a acecharlo hasta que en un momento dado, Dean los había dejado solo y no hizo falta más que dos preguntas de Sam bien formuladas para que el Ángel se echara sobre sus labios besándolo con fiereza.

Sam respondió instantáneamente. Pero ambos sabían que Dean volvería de un momento a otro y no se tomaría aquella situación de buena gracia.

—Aquí no —Indicó Sam mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Ven a la habitación del hotel esta noche… trataré de deshacerme de Dean.

Cass lo besó una última vez antes de desaparecer de allí, dejando a Sam solo. No quería ver a Dean después de aquello.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cuando Cass llegó, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Supuso que o bien no habían regresado o Sam estaba tratando de mantener a Dean alejado.

Se había sentado en la cama, previo quitarse la gabardina y el saco, preparando el encuentro. La idea de una noche con Sam lo tenía bastante ansioso, temblorosa de deseo.

Sam era alto y varonil, hermoso y espléndido a su manera. Se estremeció ante la idea de volver a estar a su merced, aunque el hecho de que aun estaba sin alma, y de cómo lo había tratado aquella vez no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se relajo recostándose sobre la cama, anticipando lo que venía dejó sus manos vagar hasta la entrepierna, tocándose por sobre la tela de los pantalones apartando las piernas para darse mayor acceso.

Se sobresalto bruscamente porque la luna estaba cerca de ponerse, y le daba en los ojos entrando por la ventana y una sombra quieta lo asustó, al darse cuenta que alguien lo miraba.

Era Sam que lo miraba como si sus ojos bastaran para poseerlo, allí tendido en la cama, con sus muslos separados y casi expuestos dejando ver a través de la tela su abultada erección, que lo speraban ansioso. Y cuando un momento luego el cazador se arrojó encima suyo como un animal salvaje, Cass no pudo siquiera protegerse.

La mirada de Sam lo paralizó como un lobo a un ciervo, fue tan fría y ardiente a la vez que fue incapaz de quitarse del camino, de cerrar su cuerpo vulnerable a él. Cuando Sam avanzó, Cass sintió su cuerpo helarse de pánico cuando lo volteo de bruces con tanto poderío que podría haberlo partido al medio, contra la cabecera de la cama de madera, con fuerza bruta haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cuando un tirón brusco le bajo los pantalones en un solo movimiento como si fueran de papel. Las manos del cazador le aferraron las nalgas codiciosa y violentamente, separándoselas con firmeza, hundiendo los pulgares en su ano al mismo tiempo que todo su peso se cargaba contra sus caderas.

Pero Cass lo empujó asustado, su cuerpo convulsionándose instintivamente para protegerse de la agresión echó a un lado el cuerpo de Sam para tratar de alejarse de él.

Cass tropezó contra la puerta tratando de escapar, sollozando cuando sintió los brazos de Sam alrededor de su cintura para arrastrarlo pataleando y gritando hacia la cama.

— ¡No SAM! Por favor…

—Dijiste que era lo que querías, ¿qué pasa Cass…? Cuando viniste a mi estabas desesperado por esto… ¿por qué detenernos ahora? —Murmuró Sam mordiendo el labio del Ángel hasta hacerlo sangrar, frotando su entrepierna abultada contra su muslo. Cass gimió antes de relamer la sangre de la herida en el labio inferior sin apartar su mirada del cazador, mientras Sam le sonríe descaradamente. Se preguntó si la inocencia del Ángel no le permitía ver lo sensual de sus movimientos, o si quizás lo había corrompido tan mal. Sus ojos estaban desencajados y parecía drogado, perdido…

Sam se inclinó para lamerle los labios saboreando así los restos de sangre. No había hecho eso desde la sangre de demonio y se preguntó si tendría algún efecto en él ahora que estaba limpio… succionó con ansias reabriendo la herida en el labio y bebiendo desesperado, una mano en el cuello de Cass, la otra rozándole la entrepierna.

Sam deslizo la mano de cuello hasta su pecho para comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa rasguñando un pezón deliberadamente.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gimió Cass, tratando golpear la entrepierna de del cazador con su rodilla, pero Sam fue más rápido, sabiendo que si Castiel de verdad no quisiese aquello ya se habría esfumado.

—Cállate —Le ordeno Sam inclinándose a besarlo.

Sam lo empujó hasta la mesada de la cocina con manos hábiles hasta que Cass sintió el borde de la mesa golpear contra lo bajo de su espalda. El cazador terminó entonces de bajarle los pantalones que los tenía a medio muslo para voltearlo, y con un mano firme empujarlo sobre la mesa,  hundiéndole la madera en el vientre mientras le separaba los muslos al tiempo que sentía su erección atravesarlo.  El grito de Cass fue un auténtico alarido de dolor y extraño placer cuando lo que parecía una enorme barra de acero al rojo vivo se hundió en su carne, haciéndolo gritar locamente, el dolor semejante al de un arponazo, el placer haciéndole estremecerse. Su mente se borró: sólo podía gemir y sollozar entregado al tortuoso placer que las embestidas de Sam le estaban provocando. Tenía los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo de sostener su cuerpo hundido contra la mesa de madera, que se clavaba en su estomago de forma que le costaba respirar, mientras la verga de Sam, imposiblemente enorme, dilataba su entrada sin piedad apuñalándolo con una velocidad viciosa, desgarrando sus tejidos secos y tiernos con la venosa, ardiente potencia de su sexo. No podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara. Sentía temor y culpa, y un terrible miedo paralizando sus piernas, sus brazos, su mente.

Había sido él la causante de esto. De alguna forma sentía que era su culpa por haberlo provocado… Era su culpa por meterse con lo que estaba prohibido. Debía odiarlo por su maltrato, no seducirlo. Pero había sido tan difícil mantenerse apartado. Nunca nadie había provocado tantos deseos en él de esa forma tan racional e inflexible, y ahora estaba emocionalmente afectado por su deseo hacia el cazador.

 

¿Qué pensaría Dios, si lo estuviese viendo? ¿Qué pensaría su padre, sus hermanos…?   
  


Cass trató de luchar débilmente, ya cansado y adolorido, sus brazos entumecidos y sus piernas temblorosas, sólo podía gritar mientras una y otra vez Sam lo penetraba, cada vez abriéndolo más profundo incrustándose en él más hondo con cada estocada, cada vez el dolor más insoportable, la sangre corriéndole por los muslos al igual que sus lágrimas luchaban su rostro contraído por el dolor, tan punzante que era apenas soportable de la salvaje penetración, mientras sus pulgares hundidos en su carne le ayudaban a afirmarlo con las piernas todo lo abiertas que era posible en una posición   
casi absurda, si no fuera por su destreza y por la elongación de sus piernas, y por el hecho de que era un Ángel. Cass, los ojos cerrados bañados en lágrimas sintió que se partiría en dos, su corazón quebrado, su voluntad destrozada, su cuerpo forzado y traspasado de dolor y placer.

Sam cobrando fuerza de los gemidos cada vez más audibles de Cass duplicó la velocidad de las embestidas, hundiéndose más en su interior a un ritmo frenético, atravesándolo con su pene. Gritó, loco de placer mientras Sam que había encontrado ese punto dulce que lo había hecho retorcerse aquella otra vez lo golpeaba una y luego otra vez más. Giró la cabeza débilmente, intentando ver el rostro del hombre con el que había conocido tanto, aquel que había sido el _chico con la sangre de demonio_ , a quien él mismo había salvado en varias oportunidades, en quien había confiado e incluso a quien había defendido de sus propios hermanos, a quién se había entregado estúpidamente y que era un demonio sin alma bajo esa fachada: pero el hombre que golpeaba su próstata incansablemente no parecía Sam, sino algún antiguo espíritu oscuro, era un ser insano, que sólo podía rugir como un animal mientras se   
hundía con todas sus fuerzas en su carne.

Sam se inclinó y hundió una mano entre sus piernas, aferrando erección poderosamente mientras la otra aferraba su cadera con fuerza, apretándolo contra él, soportando de pie su peso en equilibro hasta voltearse y apoyar sus firmes nalgas de contra la mesa, manteniéndolo empalado contra él.

Entre el dolor quemante sintió de pronto un placer que cortaba como cuchillo, un placer que no había sentido jamás, ni sabía existía: un placer que era poderoso como horror y éxtasis, un placer que hizo que sus pobres tejidos parecieran retorcerse en espasmos dolorosísimos mientras un orgasmo que se parecía a la muerte lo destrozaba, contrayendo su ano convulsamente alrededor de la verga de Sam que gimió loco de goce ante la fricción, al sentirlo estrecho y ardiente. Aulló en espanto y monstruoso regocijo mientras acababa como nunca en su vida, sus fluidos desparramándose en la mano de Sam, y lo sintió quejarse contra su oído al borde de un orgasmo que parecía aterrador como la muerte para ambos, mientras su gran mano lo seguía masturbando, agarrando sus testículos masajeándolos sus dedos tironeando y estrujando sin compasión entre ellos.

Y fue desgarrador el conocimiento de que anhelaba a ese hombre frente al cual todos sus deseos, excepto quizá los ojos inolvidables de Dean, desaparecían: era fuego y metal y negrura cegadora que dolía y torturaba frente a los sueños que se había imaginado del amor.  Todos parecían ser una sombra ante su poder y su llameante pasión: y era suyo de un modo que la haría ser suyo aún inconsciente, loco o muerto, porque había reclamado cada centímetro de su carne y de su gracia en ese incendio devorador…poseyéndolo sin remedio ni cura,  una voluntad que él, el guerrera más leal al cielo no podía siquiera desafiar, menos dominar o romper: una fuerza que dominaba, y lo doblegaba, y podía quebrarlo a voluntad… lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez… y lo poseía y lo reclamaba con cada estocada, con cada mirada, con cada toque.

—Sam…—La voz del Ángel estaba desgarrada, desesperada: la boca del cazador se pegó caliente a su cuello, y le clavó los dientes mientras un nuevo orgasmo lo aferraba, y luego a él, su miembro pareciendo adquirir vida dentro suyo, agitándose e hinchándose listo para soltar su carga.

Y en el momento en que los labios de Sam se pegaron suavemente a su oído desconcertándolo, en el momento en que la mano que aferraba su miembro con tal brutalidad se suavizó y lo acarició con insoportable ternura, deslizando con delicadeza los dedos sobre la roja y dañada piel en lo que fue un gesto de cariño que jamás se hubiese esperado, y que Cass sintió su mejilla contra la suya, como si quisiera secar sus lágrimas con suavidad, como si todo el abrazo dominante y casi espantoso se volviera una caricia cargada de amor y dolor, de ternura y pasional menoscabo, Sam escuchó a alguien  respirar hondo y todo se volvió una confusión por un segundo cuando alguien le cayó encima a Sam, golpeándolo con la furia de una tornado, arrancándoselo de encima tan bruscamente que el dolor lo recorrió y un espasmo lo hizo contraerse, cayendo tendido en el suelo de rodillas, jadeando desesperadamente por aire.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué hiciste?!— Gruño Dean, inclinándose para ayudar a Cass a levantarse, sin poder apartar la mirada con horror de Sam—. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

Sam se deslizó hacia ellos como un gato salvaje, lento y metódico los ojos fijos en su presa. Cuando se estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del espacio personal de Dean, inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle — Vamos Dean, no me pierdo la forma en que lo miras…la forma en que él te mira. Yo se que tú lo deseas.

—No así. No de esta forma Sam…—Susurró Dean con tristeza.

—Oh vamos…Dean, a demás él me rogo por esto. Él te desea también ¿sabes? Pero también me desea a _mí_  —Agregó mirando a Cass. Y si había posesividad en su tono, ninguno lo notó—. Quién iba a imaginarlo de _un Ángel del señor_ …

Dean apartó la mirada dolido por las palabras de Sam. Era obvio que implicaban mucho más de lo que decía, y tenía millones de preguntas sin respuestas corriéndole por la cabeza. Recogió la ropa de Cass intentando guiarlo hasta una de las camas. El Ángel estaba mudo y no dejaba de temblar. Dean sintió entonces que era atrapado de su muñeca por una mano que conocía demasiado bien.

—No terminé con él todavía —Gruño Sam forzando su agarre, aun sabiendo que probablemente dejaría marcas.

—Por favor Sam… Sammy. Yo nunca quise esto, sabes perfectamente que no…no así— Le rogo Dean, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle a borbotones.

— ¡Por dios Dean! Él es un Ángel, si no quisiera esto se habría marchado hace rato haciendo puff como cuándo llega sin que lo llamen, y se va sin que lo echen… él lo desea, _él nos desea…_

—Maldita sea —Susurra Dean mirando a Cass a los ojos perdiéndose en la lujuria reflejada en ellos. Dean sintió entonces las manos de Sam tirando de su pantalón hasta dejar expuesta la erección que no había notado que tenía, y con un gemido sordo echó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Cass cuando sintió la boca de su hermano tragarlo por completo. Desesperado buscó la boca del Ángel para saciar su necesidad de más.

Sam lo llevo al borde de la locura y cuando lo sintió listo para acabar en su boca se aparto, apretándolo fuerte desde la base para impedirle correrse.

Dean gimió dentro de la boca de Cass, cuyas manos estaban ahora por todo el cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos, ya desprovisto de toda timidez, tomando y reclamando lo que quería.

Sam los arrastro hasta tumbarlos en la cama, tanto él como Cass sobre el cuerpo de Dean. Mientras su hermano y el Ángel se besaban frenéticos, las manos de Dean bajando al miembro erecto de Cass, Sam los desvestía sistemáticamente.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada dejando su cuello al descubierto bajo lo besos y la lenguda de Cass.

Cuando Sam termino de desvestirlos, jaló increíblemente suave al Ángel, completamente diferente al hombre que lo había tomado minutos antes con entusiasmo salvaje, y lo acercó hasta besarlo con su boca abierta deslizándole la lengua por los labios bajo la atenta mirada de Dean.

—Ven… te enseñaré cómo le gusta hacerlo a Dean —Le empujó entonces hasta que el rostro de Cass quedó a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna de Dean—. Le gusta que se la chupen suave y lento, cuanta más lengua mejor. Contrario a cómo le gusta que se la metan, duro y rápido…

Dean que ya estaba al borde del colapso primero por la boca de Sam y luego por las caricias de Castiel tuvo que aferrarse firmemente a las sábanas para no correrse cuando sintió la lengua del Ángel deslizarse tentativamente sobre su longitud. Para Cass era algo completamente nuevo y se tomo su tiempo en degustar cada centímetro de la piel expuesta, sus manos viajaron temblorosas hasta acariciarle los testículos tal y como Sam lo había hecho con él.

Pero cuando un dedo resbaló en su interior únicamente lubricado con saliva, con la saliva de Sam, Dean no pudo contenerse más y se corrió en la boca de Castiel que lo bebió sin moverse hasta la última gota.

Sam se acercó entonces a Dean volteándolo hasta quedar en sus manos y rodillas, introduciendo dos y luego tres dedos, preparándolo con cuidado. Cass apartó la mirada porque la dedicación con que Sam trataba a su hermano no se comparaba con la brutalidad con que lo había tratado, y deseo estar en ese lugar y recibir ese tipo de atención.

—A Dean le gusta este tipo de atención —Le dijo Sam llamando su atención, como si hubiese advertido sus dudas—. Pero a mí me gusta seco, sin preparación. Así la fricción es mayor y también el placer… pero ya ves, él es humano y no puede curarse tan rápido como tú. Tendremos que dejar esos métodos para nuestros encuentros privados…

Cass no supo por qué pero se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza a la promesa de Sam de volver a encontrarse, y mientras lo veía penetrarle de un solo empujón  inesperadamente sin advertirlo sintió su erección volver a crecer. Dean cuyo rostro había quedado justo frente a la entrepierna del Ángel no dudó un segundo en tomarlo dentro de su boca caliente, haciendo que Cass se arquease de placer.

La boca de Dean se movía sobre su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas de Sam, que eran rápidas y duras como había dicho que le gustaban pero que no tenían nada del salvajismo con que el menor de los Winchester había descargado su placer sobre el Ángel.

Sam cuyo orgasmo había sido cortado cuando Dean lo arrancó del interior de Castiel se corrió con un gruñido ronco, jalando a Cass del pelo para besarlo con brutalidad, mordiéndole el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Con un último espasmo el Ángel se corrió en la boca de Dean embistiendo contra su lengua desesperado.

Cuando los tres estuvieron satisfechos, sus brazos enredados y los miembros entumecidos se acomodaron en la cama en silencio. Si había algo que recriminar, ese no era el momento.


End file.
